La Bête en moi
by jojo738
Summary: SLASH Will/Henry ; Comment réagirait Henry face à la présence d'une des ses congénères sur son territoire ? Et surtout si celle-ci se mettait à faire du gringue à Will ... ; S2 ; OC/Will/Henry ; Chapitre 6/20
1. L'invitée du docteur

**Pairing :** Will Zimmerman/Henry Foss et peut être du Helen Magnus/John Druitt

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship/Aventure / **SLASH**

**Disclaimer : **Sanctuary et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sanctuary est la propriété de Damian Kindler et la Media 3 stage.

**Spoiler :** Saison 1/2. Aucune révélation particulière sur l'histoire.

**Résumé : **Comment réagirait Henry face à la présence d'une des ses congénères sur son territoire ? Et surtout si celle-ci se mettait à faire du gringue à Will ...

**Note :**

Ceci est un **slash** (raiting T) ! Donc **homophobes** s'abstenir.

**Note 2 :** Je suis à la recherche d'un(e) Bêta, donc si quelqu'un se sent l'âme de corriger des textes résultants de mon piètre niveau de Français ... Sinon, 8 chapitres sont déjà écrit sur les 15 prévus. Après, je suis preneur de toutes idées croustillantes ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1** — **L'invitée du docteur**

Les dernières jours au Sanctuaire avaient été des plus moroses. Pas de nouveaux venus, pas d'action, pas de mission ... Rien pour enlever à Will cet ennui qui le tiraillait depuis quelques jours si ce n'est une pille de dossier qui s'agrandissait de jours en jours ... Bref, rien de très distrayant !

C'est en soupirant et d'un pas lourd qu'il se dirigea vers l'atelier de son ami et collègue Henry. Peut-être trouverait-il quelque chose à faire ? Qui sait, il y aurait peut-être sur le chemin un phénomène à rattraper ou éventuellement à qui parler ?

Depuis la disparition d'Ashley, beaucoup de choses avaient changé ici. Et en particulier les esprits : Helen était plus morose et passait le plus clair de son temps sans son labo ou avec John, Bigfoot était encore plus silencieux que d'habitude et les seuls paroles qu'il échangeait n'étaient quasiment qu'adressé à Henry ... Henry d'ailleurs était resté égal à lui-même, et avait essayé de se rendre plus utile à la cause des phénomènes en aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Heureusement que Kate était là pour apporter joie et bonne humeur ... avec son lot d'actions et de magouilles – on ne peut pas changer les bonnes vielles habitudes du jour au lendemain –.

En arrivant dans l'atelier de l'informaticien, il esquissa un sourire en le voyant jouer avec une balle qu'il n'avait de cesse de faire rebondir sur le mur d'en face. Apparemment, il n'était pas seul à trouver le temps long ...

Alors, s'accoudant sur le montant de la porte, il attendit quelques instants profitant du spectacle qui lui offrait son collègue.

— On s'ennui ? demanda l'informaticien sans même se retourner en lui lançant la balle par-dessus l'épaule

— Ne m'en parlez pas ! Il n'y a absolument rien à faire ici ! Répondit-il en la rattrapant d'un habile coup de main puis en se laissant tomber dans le siège le plus proche.

Venir ici était devenu depuis peu une nécessité. Il était peut être entrée au Sanctuaire pour trouver son chemin, mais il était vrai que parfois la vie ici était dure. Alors, dès qu'il le pouvait il venait le voir afin de chercher le réconfort masculin dont il avait besoin.

Henry s'amusa devant la mine défaite de son collègue. Et c'est avec un air moqueur qu'il lui demanda :

— Kate ?

— Elle est sorti je ne sais trop ou ... En ville, je crois ...

— Bigfoot ?

— Disparu dans les profondeurs du manoir.

— Magnus ?

— Dans son bureau, au téléphone depuis des heures ! souffla-t-il défait puis avec un regain d'énergie il ajouta C'est bizarre, après tant d'années j'aurais pensé qu'elle se serait un tantsoit peu lassé de ce travail ... au moins de temps en temps ... Mais c'est comme si elle était infatigable !

* * *

Le Docteur Helen Magnus attendait dans son bureau. Son ami et confrère Matthew Terrenson – un brillant généticien qui s'occupe d'un des Sanctuaires - lui avait envoyé une missive il y a de cela quelques jours, et elle attendait maintenant la venu de la jeune protégée que lui confiait son ami.

Elle avait accepté sur le champ, non pas qu'elle savait que la cohabitation avec certains membres du sanctuaire serait difficile, mais parce que cela la distrairait un peu en cette période d'accalmie mondiale. D'autant plus que la première fois qu'elle en avait ramenait un, la vie au sein de l'établissement c'était avéré particulièrement difficile – c'est tout de même une espèce très territoriale et craint par les autres –.

Mais elle espérait qu'Henry comprendrait. Et puis ce serait une occasion unique de pouvoir étudier le comportement des loups-garous au sein d'un même territoire et des interactions entre individus.

* * *

— Vous savez Will, pour une femme comme elle, il est impossible de s'ennuyer. Vous devriez être bien placé pour connaître la diversité et la beauté de notre monde. Essayez de lui parler de vacances, vous verrez !

— C'est vrai ... Mais c'est si calme ! Il n'y à personne, rien de nouveau, aucun méchant, aucun congrès ... même John ne vient plus beaucoup, Kate est toujours dehors, et Bigfoot préfère la compagnie de son homme grenouille plutôt que la notre ...

— Et donc, il ne reste plus que moi ? Le pauvre petit informaticien coincé dans son atelier, abandonné par tous les amis et dernier recours quand on se sent seul ? Merci beaucoup ! Se moqua-t-il faussement vexé.

— Non ! Non Henry ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ... vous êtes un ami et ...

Vraisemblablement il s'embrouillait, et l'air vexé du loup-garou ne l'aidait pas à trouver ses mots. Oh non, il n'était pas son dernier recourt à son ennui, au contraire même, il aimait bien passer du temps avec lui. La preuve en était ici, quand il comprit le stratagème de son collègue. Il esquissa un sourire avant de lui renvoyer sa balle en pleine figure.

— Je sais ce qu'il vous faut ! Je reviens, dit ensuite le loup-garou en se sauvant de la pièce.

Et pendant les quelques minutes de son absence, le Docteur Zimmerman eut un mauvais pressentiment ... comme si les quelques jours qui allaient venir comblerait certes son ennui, mais amèneraient aussi son lot de questions et de tourments.

Perdu dans ses pensées il poussa un « HEY » bien sonore en recevant un ballon de basket sur le crâne.

— Alors, perdu dans ses pensées Doc ? demanda Henry en rigolant. Ça vous dit une partie ?

* * *

C'est son major d'homme qui vint la sortir de ses pensées en lui annonçant l'arrivée de son invitée. Si les informations de son ami étaient exactes – et elles l'étaient –, la petite protégée était une jeune loup-garou d'une trentaine d'année assez belle et qui devait fuir son refuge suite à quelques petits soucis personnels.

En arrivant dans le hall elle vit une très belle jeune femme était avec un visage chaleureux et enjoué. En s'approchant Helen sourit en pensant à ses années en compagnie de Matthew – de merveilleuses années à travailler sur l'application des modifications hormonales et comportementales des phénomènes –.

La jeune femme qui était devant elle avait bel et bien les mêmes traits, le même sourire et celle même chaleur intérieur. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible vis-à-vis de ses suspicions : c'était le portrait caché de son père.

— Bienvenue Gabrielle au Sanctuaire, annonça le docteur.

* * *

Les scores étaient de 10 à 15. Non pas que Will était un mauvais joueur, mais il n'avait pas la force ni l'agilité ou bien même la musculature de son collègue. C'est d'ailleurs la remarque qu'il lui fit quand celui-ci marqua un nouveau point.

— Aller Will ! Ne faites pas cette tête !

— Je vous y prendrais moi à jouer contre un loup-garou ! Je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas du jeu !

— Vous êtes mauvais perdant, c'est tout ! Admettez-le ! Je savais bien que vous aviez un défaut.

Énervé, le docteur lui repris la balle avant de marquer un panier à 3 points. Victorieux, il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire moqueur.

— Mais il est vrai que vous vous défendez bien. Rare sont ceux qui arrivent à rivaliser avec mon adresse ici.

— C'est ça, flattez moi ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais vous laisser gagner. Lança-t-il en reprenant de nouveau la balle.

Puis, prenant son élan, il marqua un nouveau panier avant de crier de victoire en égalisant les scores. Se retournant, il fronça les sourcils en voyant Henry fixer le manoir.

— Henry ?

Il se rapprocha pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son collègue quand celui-ci se retourna. Effrayé, Will sursauta en s'éloigna de son ami en voyant son visage partiellement transformé. Oh, il l'avait déjà vu en loup-garou, mais voir la transformation était autre chose.

— Henry ? Retenta-t-il.

Mais quand il se mit à grogner il ajouta :

— Calmez-vous, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Je vous promets de vous laisser gagner si vous voulez !

Celui-ci l'ignora et regarda de nouveau le manoir avant de s'y élancer, suivit de près par un docteur Zimmerman inquiet.

* * *

Arrivé dans le Hall, Henry marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de remarquer la présence des trois personnes : son ami Bigfoot, la vaillante Helen et une mystérieuse jeune femme. Celle-ci le fixait d'un œil mauvais et ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer :

— Je savais bien que ça sentait le chien mouillé ici !

Puis quand Will arriva dernière lui, Helen repris la parole en lui présentant la jeune fille.

— Henry, Will voici Gabrielle. Gabrielle voici Henry Foss le responsable de la sécurité et le Docteur Will Zimmerman. Puis s'adressant de nouveaux à ses collègues. Gabrielle va rester quelques temps parmi nous. J'espère que vous lui réserverez le meilleur des accueils.

Will acquiesça tendis que les deux phénomènes se regardaient et se jugeaient du regard. Comment Helen avait-elle pu faire entrer un autre loup-garou ici, se demanda Henry qui s'inquiéta quand le Docteur demanda à Will de faire visiter le Sanctuaire à la nouvelle qui daigna alors lever son regard vers le concerné.

Henry fut alors pris de panique – une de ces paniques incontrôlables – en voyant les yeux de la nouvelle s'illuminer d'une lueur de défi à la vu du jeune psy.

— Henry ! Ne grognez pas sur notre invitée voyons ! le réprima Helen en sortant de la pièce.

Puis, sur le pas de la porte, elle attendit la réponse de son collègue. Réponse qui fit mal au Loup-garou plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

— Avec plaisir !

* * *

Voila voila !

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Je suis preneur de toutes critiques qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises (ce que je préfère !). Et si jamais un Bêta passe par là, je suis fortement intéressé ^^

Sinon, la suite très prochainement (mais je tiens à vous prévenir d'avance que "prochainement" peut être très relatif ^_^ Vous avez le droit de taper :D)


	2. La visite

**Pairing :** Will Zimmerman/Henry Foss et peut être du Helen Magnus/John Druitt

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship/Aventure / **SLASH**

**Disclaimer : **Sanctuary et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sanctuary est la propriété de Damian Kindler et la Media 3 stage.

**Spoiler :** Saison 1/2. Aucune révélation particulière sur l'histoire.

**Résumé : **Comment réagirait Henry face à la présence d'une des ses congénères sur son territoire ? Et surtout si celle-ci se mettait à faire du gringue à Will ...

**Note :**

Ceci est un **slash** (raiting T) ! Donc **homophobes** s'abstenir.

**Note 2 :** Un gros merci pour les review que j'ai reçu ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir ces petits mots ^^ Alors, merci jollyjumper et Pystash, et aussi a Nahel pour l'alerte.

Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 2 :

* * *

**Chapitre 2**** - ****La visite**

**

* * *

**

Dans le chapitre précédent : _Le docteur Magnus accueille la fille d'un de ses amis et collègue. Celle-ci fait forte impression, aussi bien sur le docteur Zimmerman que sur le chef de sécurité du Sanctuaire, Henry. Pour couronner le tout, elle demande à son bras droit de faire la traditionnelle visite._

* * *

Le docteur Will Zimmerman savait à quel point la visite du Sanctuaire pouvait être merveilleuse.

Il se souvenait d'ailleurs très bien de la première fois qu'il était venu et où Magnus le lui avait fait visiter.

Il pleuvait lorsqu'elle était venue le chercher dans sa grande voiture noire. Puis, ils étaient rentrés par le grand portail avant qu'elle le fasse officiellement rentrer dans les locaux. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à voir un intérieur aussi chaleureux. Et la suite du programme avait été tout aussi surprenante.

Avec toute la précaution dont t'elle était capable, elle lui avait demandé s'il était prêt à affronter un nouveau monde, un monde défiant tous les rêves les plus imaginables. Et on peut dire qu'il avait été surpris, agréablement surpris même …

Il se souvenait d'ailleurs très bien de sa première sirène, de son premier rat-singe ou encore de ce petit cochon ailé qui avait passé une semaine à le suivre à travers le Sanctuaire. – Ce qui était encore un bon sujet de plaisanterie pour Janus –.

.

Depuis, Magnus avait mis un point d'honneur à lui faire faire toutes les visites aux nouveaux venus, afin disait-elle de le familiariser avec ses – futures – responsabilités. Mais il savait très bien qu'elle faisait ça dans l'unique but de le voir revenir avec ce petit sourire qui fleurissait toujours sur ses lèvres, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il encore était comme un petit garçon à qui l'on avait donné un magasin de jouet.

Oui ! Il aimait son nouveau chez lui, et il aimait le faire découvrir !

Alors, c'est exaltant qu'il s'avança vers la nouvelle venue sous les yeux d'un Henry quant à lui … furieux.

**oooOÖOooo**

_Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? À croire que l'idée de passer du temps avec elle lui faisait plaisir …_

Tranblant de tous ses membres, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour essayer de se calmer avec un ami, un vrai !_  
_

_Oh oui ! Zimmerman était comme tous les autres hommes, il ne pensait qu'aux femmes, qu'aux jolis minois … __I__l suffisait de lui montrer une belle paire de fesse et une jupe frôlant l'indécence __pour l'exciter comme un petit puceaux __… _

_É__coeurant !_

_.  
_

Croquant à pleine dent la pauvre pomme qui s'était malheureusement trouvé sur son chemin, il maudit Bigfoot pour l'avoir lui aussi délaissé. il n'avait plus aucun allié dans cette maison ?_  
_

_Et __a voir son sourire béat sur les lèvres, il devait déjà réfléchir avec ce qu'il avait sous la ceinture !_

_Pathétique !_

_.  
_

_Il pensait que … il pensait qu'en l'ayant sauvé … qu'en lui ayant révélé son plus sombre coté … son coté phénomène … monstre de foire … il aurait pensé qu'il était son ami ! Mais non ! Il préférait fricoter avec le premier loup-garou venu !_

_Il lui montrerait comment ces êtres sont vils et méchants. Il lui ouvrirait les yeux sur sa vraie personnalité. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe entre ses filets !_

_Foi d'Henry Foss ! Il n'était pas le chef de la sécurité pour rien !_

**oooOÖOooo**

C'est d'un pas enjoué que Will accompagna la nouvelle venue dans ses nouveaux quartiers. Il avait été convenu avec elle qu'il la déposerait dans sa chambre, et qu'il par la suite irait se rafraîchir – Il n'était pas très a l'aise avec toute cette sueur collé sur la peau, et ces vêtements qui ne le mettait pas vraiment en valeur – avant de poursuivre la visite.

— Voici votre chambre Gabrielle. Vous êtes dans les quartiers des invités. La chambre de Magnus et la mienne se trouvent un peu plus loin, donc si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir nous le demander.

— Sinon, bienvenue chez vous. Ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Puis, il la laissa découvrir ses nouveaux appartements.

.

L'intérieur était tout simplement coquet – comme toutes les chambres du manoir – avec un intérieur certes simple, mais pas sans charme. Si Magnus ne lui avait pas dit que c'était Bigfoot qui avait fait la décoration, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Les tons étaient clairs, sans être trop chargés, il y avait juste ce qu'il faut comme meubles et avec en prime un immense lit qui occupaient une bonne partie de la pièce déjà bien grande.

— Je vous laisse vous mettre à l'aise pendant que je vais me rafraîchir. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

— Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas quelqu'un pour vous frotter le dos ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il sortait.

— Hum … peut être une prochaine fois. Répondit-il avec bonne humeur.

**oooOÖOooo**

_Oh oui, il y aurait une prochaine fois. Cet homme était tout bonnement irrésistible. Et en plus, son odeur de beau mal après l'effort l'avait mise dans tous ses états !_

_Et ces habits qui lui moulaient le corps – Hummmmm –, laissant deviner juste ce qu'il fallait : une musculature fine mais harmonieuse … craquant !_

Faisant le tour de la chambre, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec la ferme intention de se refaire une petite beauté. _Il faut être belle en toute occasion !_

_Son père lui avait peut-être demandé d'être irréprochable chez son ami, mais il n'avait pas précisé qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'amuser un peu._

_Alors, décidée, elle se dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de mal à se faire plaisir._

**oooOÖOooo**

— Avez-vous une petite amie Docteur ? demanda Gabrielle de but en blanc avec un air innocent sur le visage en voyant la personne qui lui ferait visiter le centre propre comme un sous neuf.

Un peu perturbé par la question, Will marqua un temps d'arrêt, essayant de sonder la femme devant lui.

— Euh … non. Pourquoi ?

— Oh pour rien. Souffla-t-elle. Dans ce cas, vous faites une malheureuse !

— Oh merci ! Dit-il légèrement gêner. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de comportement.

— Et en plus, j'adore votre aftershave.

— Oh … et bien … merci. Dit-il, gêné par autant de révélations. Et si on commençait cette visite ?

Ils avaient commencé par l'aile des visiteurs. Comprenaient : les chambres, commandités, les salons et la bibliothèque. C'était le minimum à voir pour se sentir à l'aise dans cet immense manoir les premiers jours.

Il lui avait précisé, que peu de personnes logeaient ici, les pensionnaires étant d'habitudes logés dans les autres ailes où ils pouvaient prendre leurs aises comme ils se souhaitaient.

Ils avaient continués avec les différentes salles spécialisées telles l'infirmerie, sa salle de spor t, et même la piscine – On pouvait trouver de tout au Sanctuaire –. Ce fut Miranda, une femme poisson qui les accueillis et avec qui la nouvelle fit vite connaissance.

En se retournant, il cru voir une ombre passer furtivement devant lui avant de disparaître au loin dans l'obscurité du couloir. _Je dois devenir fou._

**oooOÖOooo**

Henry était furieux !

Will et elle avaient visité SON manoir quasiment l'un sur l'autre, s'échangeant des sourires et clins d'œil complices à tout bout de champ, rigolant dès qu'ils le pouvaient et parlant comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Alors oui, il était enragé, hors de lui, démonté, colérique, furieux !

D'un pas rapide, il était passé derrière eux et s'était enfui quand elle avait attrapé le pauvre guide par le bras pour aller voir Miranda – la traitresse –. Il ne s'était vraiment pas fallu de beaucoup de temps pour le faire craquer !

Il avait alors détourné le regard avant d'aller se terrer dans son sanctuaire à lui, sa chambre où il avait allumé ses PC et regardait les caméras de sécurité.

_Le tra__î__tre ! _pensa-t-il quand il le vit finir par la roseraie. _Plus romantique tu meurs !_

**oooOÖOooo**

Pendant le chemin du retour vers le bureau de Magnus, Gabrielle ne cessait de dire combien ce lieu était fantastique et merveilleux. Et Will était décidément bien d'accord sur ce point. Quoi de plus beau que l'inimaginable ?

Ils arrivent devant la porte en discutant avec animation sur le pauvre Janus qui avait fait - au sens propre comme au figuré du terme - fait perdre la tête de la jeune demoiselle avec ses pitreries et son humour des plus douteux.

Après avoir toqué à la porte, ils attendirent quelques instants que la propriétaire leur autorise l'entrée.

Celle-ci s'était d'ailleurs montrée inhabituellement joyeuse et pleine de vie … de cette attitude qui vous laisse perplexe en vous disant qu'il se trame quelque chose de pas très clair …

Puis, aussi vite qu'il fut entrée, il se retrouva congédié du bureau – chose tout à fait exceptionnelle puisque d'habitude elle ne lui cachait rien, surtout qu'il était le psy ici ! –.

Mais en sortant – un peu vexé –, il fut rattrapé par Gabrielle.

— Je voulais vous remercier pour votre visite … c'était tout simplement merveilleux ...

Will était content, lui faire cette visite lui avait plu, et il ne rechignait pas à sa douce compagnie. Cette fille était décidément pleine de vie, et très sympathique.

Et à la voir se triturer les mains de la sorte, il voyait aussi qu'elle voulait ajouter quelque chose. Alors il l'invita tout sourire à poursuivre sa phrase .

— tout comme le guide d'ailleurs !

— Oh, mais de rien. C'est mon boulot après tout. Répondit-il, penaud, devant tant de compliment avant qu'elle ne lui colle un baiser sur la joue.

— C'était pour vous remercier de m'avoir emmené quasiment au 7e ciel. Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille en fixant d'un œil mauvais un point invisible au fond du couloir, accompagné d'un sourire carnassier.

**oooOÖOooo**

Ce n'était plus de la furie, mais de la haine. En une journée elle avait réussi à séduire quasiment tout le monde … Helen était au petit soin avec elle, et lui avait donné l'une des meilleurs chambres du Sanctuaire Bigfoot quant à lui faisait son plat préféré – aux dires d'Helen qui savait qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement les bon steaks bien saignants -.

Bon sang ! Quand lui demandait quelque chose, il se faisait tout simplement envoyé balader ! Et là, il suffisait que la misse se pointe pour que tout le monde tombe à ses genoux !

Et Will … Pour Will c'était déjà bien trop tard !

Il avait été séduit, emprisonné dans ses infâmes filets. _Il l'a emmené à la roseraie !_ _Dans sa roseraie qui plus est !_ Will n'était qu'un traître de la pire espèce !

Il sursauta quand une main familière se pausa sur son épaule. Il fallait qu'il reste sur ses gardes, ce n'était pas bon d'être aussi inattentif quand l'ennemi rodait aux alentours.

— Henry, tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air pale ! Demanda Will en s'approchant de son ami.

Il ne reçu pour seul réponse qu'un grognement sinistre.

* * *

Voila la suite ^^

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Ah et je tiens à vous présenter mon béta, Pystash :p.

Sinon, pour le rythme de parution, je pense faire un chapitre par semaine (le samedi).


	3. A Table !

**Pairing :** Will Zimmerman/Henry Foss et peut être du Helen Magnus/John Druitt

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship/Aventure / **SLASH**

**Disclaimer : **Sanctuary et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sanctuary est la propriété de Damian Kindler et la Media 3 stage.

**Spoiler :** Saison 1/2. Aucune révélation particulière sur l'histoire.

**Résumé : **Comment réagirait Henry face à la présence d'une des ses congénères sur son territoire ? Et surtout si celle-ci se mettait à faire du gringue à Will ...

**Note :**

Ceci est un **slash** (raiting T) ! Donc **homophobes** s'abstenir.

**Note 2 :** Un gros merci pour les review que j'ai reçu ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir ces petits mots ^^ Alors, merci tenkatsukyu, victoria maeda, jollyjumper. Je n'oublie pas Sevy-Dyan pour l'Alert et ugo2 (et mes reviewer) pour la mise en Favoris ;) Un grand merci à tous ! Et je ne t'oublie pas Pystach pour la correction ;)

.

* * *

**Chapitre 03 - A table !**

**

* * *

**

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : Helen reçoit la fille d'une ami et la confie au Docteur Zimmerman._ Ce dernière se montre d'ailleurs très intéressée par son guide attitré, au grand damne d'Henry.

**

* * *

**

Les repas du 1er soir, étaient une tradition. À chaque nouvelle arrivée, tous les occupants du Sanctuaire se regroupaient – s'ils le pouvaient – au réfectoire pour accueillir celui ou celle qui allait entrer dans leur monde fabuleux, dans leur Sanctuaire.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle avec l'arrivée de la belle Gabrielle.

— Vous faites toujours ça ? interrogea-t-elle l'équipe alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire.

La dite équipe, composée d'Helen, Will, Henry, Kate et Bigfoot se regarda en souriant. Les premiers instants étaient toujours les plus délectables, d'un coté pour les spectateurs qui se régalaient du spectacle, et d'un autre pour la pauvre recrue qui se devait de tenir son rôle.

— C'est une tradition chez nous. Il faut accueillir comme il ce doit tous nouveaux arrivants, en le présentant à notre communauté.

Will nota combien la panique se voyait très clairement dans son visage, tout comme elle ne cessait pas de triturer ses mains et de les passer dans ses cheveux. Oui, elle était nerveuse. Mais qui ne le serait pas dans une telle situation ?

— Vous pourriez … Je ne sais pas moi, juste accrocher un petit écriteau non ?

— Non, c'est plus compliqué que ça … Ils ont besoin de se sentir chez eux, d'être intégré et ainsi permettre la création de plus fortes relations. Nous sommes toujours une grande famille !

— Si vous le dites … lança la jolie blonde dans un souffle.

— Et puis vous savez nous sommes tous des êtres vivants, et nous avons besoin de nous sentir reconnus et non pas comme bêtes de foire qu'il faut mettre en cage, à l'abri du monde extérieur.

— Oh ! Je ne voyais pas ça comme ça ...

La regardant, le Docteur ajouta :

— Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je parierais sur le fait que vous avez peur … dit Helen en posant une main réconfortante dans le dos de la loup-garou. Vous verrez, tout ce passera bien !

.

Ayant traversé le réfectoire, les deux jeunes femmes montèrent sur une estrade surplombant toute la salle. Puis, en attendant que le calme se fasse la directrice du Sanctuaire essaya de nouveau de dévier la conversation vers des terres plus sereines pour la jeune fille.

— Et comment fait Matthew à Sydney ? demanda Helen, curieuse par la même occasion de savoir comment se déroulait les us et coutumes de ses homologues.

— Et bien, il n'y a pas de tout ça. C'est moins formel … On mange ensemble, mais il n'y a pas cette présentation … ni tout ce spectacle … On est vraiment obligé de passer par là, Doc ?

Et la victime fut jetée dans la fosse au lion !

— Et bien, bienvenue en Angleterre. S'amusa le dit-docteur.

**oooOÖOooo**

Puis le calme installé et voyant tous les pensionnaires les regarder, Helen s'adressa alors à toute l'assemblée :

— Habitants du Sanctuaire. Ce soir nous accueillons une nouvelle venue qui va rester ici pour quelques temps. Elle s'appelle Gabrielle elle vient d'Australie et c'est une Canis Lupus. J'espère que vous l'accueillerez comme il ce doit.

Ensuite, calmement elle regagna sa place en laissant sur place une Gabrielle complément perdue. Ce n'est qu'en regardant dans la direction de son beau docteur assis à coté du Chien qu'elle repris contenance.

Elle se trouvait pitoyable, là, debout devant tout ce monde à se tortiller. Elle ne pouvait pas paraître faible et démunie face à eux.

.

— Euh … bonjour ?

**oooOÖOooo**

— Pas mal, la complimenta Will quand elle revint à sa place – à coté du beau psy –. Peut être un peu timide au début, mais bien rattrapé.

Il lui sourit avec bienveillance, et elle ne put que se sentir soulagé devant ce visage aimable et sincère.

D'habitude, quand les hommes – phénomènes compris – apprenaient l'existence de son coté animal, ils prenaient la fuite. Les loups-garous n'avaient jamais été très appréciés. Lui se contenait d'être aimable, et voir même réceptif à ses signes. Peut être pouvait-elle espérer ?

— Au faite, vous êtes au courant pour …

.

A vraie dire, elle s'en fichait ! Même si l'écouter parler lui réchauffait le cœur, elle préférait pour l'instant le dévorer des yeux. Cet homme était tout simplement parfait : il lui avait servi à boire, lui donnait les plats qu'elle demandait. Il l'avait même servie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi choyer.

Alors elle l'écouta parler du Sanctuaire, de ses merveilles, des travaux du docteur – qui donnait quelques détails de temps en temps –. Elle profita du spectacle si chaleureux et convivial que donnait chacun des membres.

**oooOÖOooo**

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voyait bien son jeu ! Oh oui, il voyait bien qu'elle ne voulait que lui. Et ça, il n'appréciait pas du tout ! Et l'autre qui ne voyait pas qu'elle le dévorait des yeux, et qui en plus trouvait le moyen de raconter toutes ses fabuleuses histoires et péripéties !

Comment pouvait-elle se permettre ça, ici, chez lui ? Non il n'accepterait pas !

Il ne dirait rien tant qu'elle n'aurait pas franchi la ligne. Mais il le faisait juste parce que Magnus le lui avait demandé. Mais si elle ne faisait ne serait-ce le moindre faux pas, il serait là à l'attendre. Oh non, ici c'était chez lui !

**oooOÖOooo**

Kate partait souvent ces jours ci à l'extérieur. Mais comme à son habitude, quoi qu'il se passe elle était là pour les nouveaux.

Mais ce soir elle se posait de nombreuses questions sur le comportement de son ami Henry. Que ce passait-il avec lui ?

.

D'habitude il était calme, joyeux et il plaisantait – c'était lui, qui souvent se mettait à faire le pitre et à amuser la galerie –. Mais là, il était grincheux et taciturne, et mangeait sans réel appétit son plat préféré, picorant plus qu'autre chose son assiette.

Une foule de question se pressa dans son esprit quand elle l'entendit pour une énième foi grogner.

— Ça va Henry ? lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas, et se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil à coté de lui avant de se renfrogner sur sa chaise.

_Pourquoi Henry était-il dans cet état ? _Cherchant des réponses, son regard se promena entre le pauvre Henry recroquevillé au plus profond de sa chaise et le Docteur Zimmerman qui ... draguait effrontément la jeune demoiselle.

— Oh ! Fit-elle quand elle comprit enfin.

Puis elle lui renvoya un sourire radieux qui le fit se tasser encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà sur sa chaise, comme s'il voulait être invisible.

**oooOÖOooo**

Gabrielle était sympathique. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais adorait les histoires qu'il lui racontait.

Elle demandait tous les détails, elle voulait tout savoir. Et elle lui demandait à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, comment lui s'en était sorti ou comment il avait réagit face à telle ou telle situation.

Il appréciait cela ... qu'elle réveille le héros qui était en lui.

Elle le complimentait pur chacune de ses actions et de ses décisions.

Et puis, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'une femme ne l'avait pas apprécié pour lui-même … ça lui faisait du bien.

Alors oui, il trouvait cette soirée fort à son goût !

.

De plus, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas dire qu'il ne les avaient pas vu ces signes avant coureur … Il était profiler tout de même !

Il savait qu'elle l'appréciait : ces regard, cette lueur dans les yeux, ces mains qu'elle frottaient ou qu'elle mettaient dans ses cheveux avant de le complimenter. Oui, c'était des signes distinctifs d'une soirée mémorable … Et il ne dirait pas non à ce joli minois !

_Quel homme dirait non ?_

oooOÖOooo

Helen appréciait elle aussi cette soirée. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Will aussi expressif. Et voir un nouveau visage aussi épanouit lui faisait plaisir.

Mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Henry. Il se sentait mal, c'était indéniable. Mais il fallait attendre, voir comment les choses se passeraient. Et puis, elle lui faisait assez confiance pour qu'il soit maître de lui-même.

Toutefois, quand elle le vit grogner et sortir les crocs en direction de Gabrielle elle prit peur. Jamais il ne s'était encore comporté de la sorte.

oooOÖOooo

Il discutait tranquillement avec Gabrielle quand celle-ci posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Il ne bougea pas, ni ne fit aucun geste pour l'éloigner dans un premier temps. Mais ce laps de temps où il ne réagit pas – encore sous le choc – suffit à la demoiselle pour faire doucement remonter sa main.

— Gabrielle ? Commença-il, essayant de lui demander des explications quand à son geste si soudain.

— Oh, excusez-moi, j'ai cru que … je pensais …

— Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça … c'est juste que …

_C'est ça champion ! Repousse-la ! Et te voila à court de mots en plus ! _s'auto-flagella-t-il.

.

Il ne su pas si elle l'avait mal interprété ou si elle était un peu trop téméraire, si bien que cette fois ci elle replaça sa main, là ou elle l'avait posé quelques secondes auparavant.

Ce n'est que plusieurs secondes après, qu'elle commença à remonter de nouveau sa main, en se faisant cette fois ci plus entreprenante.

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire çà ! Certes, Gabrielle lui plaisait … mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas devant tout le monde. Et puis c'était si rapide, si soudain … Alors il paniqua. _Que devait-il faire ?_ Oh, et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer avec les grognements d'Henry et la deuxième ferme et autoritaire main sur son …

« Henry ? »

.

Il avait été si perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que son collègue c'était en parti transformé et montrait les crocs à sa consœur.

— Henry ! Cria-t-il au concerné, terriblement outré et gêné.

C'est à l'évocation de son nom par le psychologue, qu'il reprit contenance et redevint complètement humain. Perdu et complément sonné de son comportement, il les regarda quelques secondes avant de remarquer la position de sa main.

— Oh pardon, s'excusa-t-il avant de se sauver de table presque en courant.

Puis, après quelques secondes, ce fut Gabrielle qui interrompit le silence qui c'était installé dans le réfectoire :

— Quel malotru celui-là !

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Comment l'équipe va t-elle réagir pour calmer Henry ? Et que va faire Gabrielle ? Des idées ?

En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos review, ca fait énormément plaisir ! (D'ailleurs, je viens d'ajouter 2 chapitres bonus à l'histoire ^^)

_Et vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire sur mon LJ (profil) ou sur Sanctuary-France avec quelques bonus (avatars, illustrations ...)_

Et sur ce, je reviens Samedi avec le Chapitre 4 ... intitulé "L'ouverture de la chasse"


	4. L'ouverture de la chasse

**Pairing :** Will Zimmerman/Henry Foss et peut être du Helen Magnus/John Druitt

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship/Aventure / **SLASH**

**Disclaimer : **Sanctuary et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sanctuary est la propriété de Damian Kindler et la Media 3 stage.

**Spoiler :** Saison 1/2. Aucune révélation particulière sur l'histoire.

**Résumé : **Comment réagirait Henry face à la présence d'une des ses congénères sur son territoire ? Et surtout si celle-ci se mettait à faire du gringue à Will ...

**Note :**

Ceci est un **slash** (raiting T) ! Donc **homophobes** s'abstenir.

**Note 2 :** * tout content * Merci pour vos reviews, vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça fait plaisir ! * continu d'écrire la scène bonus *. Thanks you, tenkatsukyu, Nahel, victoria maeda et jollyjumper (je n'ai pas encore répondu ^^ Je me rattraperai) ! Et ça vous dit que je parle plus des autres personnages ? Un peu de ship J/H ? du Kate ? du BigFoot ?

.

* * *

**Chapitre 04 - L'ouverture de la chasse

* * *

**

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : Une nouvelle venue fait tourner la tête au brave Docteur Zimmerman, sous l'œil inquiet et menaçant d'Henry. Pendant le repas de bienvenue, Gabrielle, jeune loup-garou empiète sur le territoire du chef de Sécurité : Will. Déboussolé, celui si quitte la table ...  


* * *

_

— Will ! Attendez-moi ! Cria Magnus à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il venait de quitter le réfectoire pour partir à la recherche de son ami, quand Magnus l'avait interpelé. Il l'attendit tranquillement en s'adossant contre le mur le plus proche.

— Will, cela ne sert à rien de lui courir après. Le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Will, comprenez que c'est difficile pour lui.

— Qu'est ce qui est difficile pour lui ? C'est ci difficile que d'accepter quelqu'un à table ? C'est ci difficile que ça que de me voir apprécier quelqu'un ? Explosa le psy. C'est si …

— Will ! La voix de Magnus était toujours impressionnante quand elle s'énervait. Aussi, le docteur Zimmerman coupé dans son élan se tut. Vous voulez comprendre Henry ? Très bien, je vais vous confier un travail : vous me ferez un rapport détaillé tout les jours sur l'interaction des loups-garous en communauté et sur leur territoire !

— Mais qu'est ce que ça à voir avec les loups-garous ?

.

Autant Will était un psychiatre très brillant, qui voyait ce que peu de personne voyait, autant il se montrait parfois complètement aveugle. Certes, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, mais il lui faudrait certainement beaucoup plus de temps et d'aide avant de comprendre la réaction d'Henry.

Alors, c'est avec un sourire qu'elle s'éloigna en le laissant à ses réflexions.

**oooOÖOooo**

Elle avait mis beaucoup de temps avant de le retrouver. Caché dans la roseraie, dans l'obscurité réconfortante d'une _Mandragora Summum_ – comprenez Mandragore Géante –. Elle avait toujours pensé que cette plante avec des facultés curatives sur les animaux et en particulier sur les phénomènes. Donc, le retrouver là ne la surpris tout compte fait pas tant que ça.

— Henry ? Voulez vous bien venir s'il vous plaît ?

D'accord, à voir la tête du loup-garou, il valait mieux ne pas trop s'en approcher.

— Henry, je sais que c'est dur pour vous. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas habitué, mais il faut que vous vous repreniez ! Vous m'avez dit il y a quelques semaines que vous ne vouliez pas devenir cette bête qui est en vous ... alors battez-vous ! Reprenez le dessus !

N'obtenant aucune réaction si ce n'est des grognements, elle se décida pour une autre approche.

— Vous savez Henry, j'ai compris – nouveaux grognements –. Je sais pourquoi vous agissez comme ça, et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas seulement à cause d'elle et de sa venue. Je sais que c'est dur pour vous, mais il ne faut pas vous laisser dominer par la bête.

Magnus soupira de nouveau. Dompter une bête telle que lui, n'était pas une mince affaire !

— Henry ! Ce n'est pas votre faute ! C'est la bête qui est en vous qui ne demande qu'à protéger son territoire ! Henry, je savais très bien qu'en vous prenant comme chef de sécurité, vous défendriez le Sanctuaire comme bec et ongle ; et puis j'ai confiance en vous !

Et puis elle savait qu'il fallait insister sur les faits importants : pour Henry, être un phénomène – et de surcroît un loup-garou – c'était mettre en danger toute la communauté, et en particulier les habitants du Sanctuaire. Depuis son arrivé, il n'avait cessé de nier l'existence de la mutation, dans l'espoir de ne pas devenir ce montre qu'il avait en mémoire …

— Je sais que vous n'êtes pas un monstre et vous ne l'avais été et vous ne le serez jamais ! Alors je répète, ne vous sentez pas coupable …

.

Toujours sans réponse, elle s'apprêta à abandonner quand, depuis le tréfonds de l'obscurité la timide voix de son informaticien et chef de sécurité se fit entendre.

.

— Doc, vous n'allez pas me punir ?

**oooOÖOooo**

Le docteur Magnus avait encore été là pour lui. Après leur petite discussion, elle l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à sa chambre avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de se reposer.

Puis, en entrant dans sa chambre il s'était allongé sur son lit avant d'entendre quelques coups frappés à sa porte. Il savait déjà qui c'était ... son odorat le lui avait dit dès qu'il été passé près du couloir – il reconnaîtrait son odeur parmi des milliers, surtout son aftershave – et Il ne voulait pas lui parler.

— Henry ? Je peux vous parler ?

Ne répondant pas, il pensait qu'il aurait rebroussé chemin. Mais à la place il entendit un juron avant que la poignée de la porte ne s'abaisse avant de laisser passer une tête.

— Henry ? Redemanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Et au moment ou le psychologue s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur l'épaule de con ami, celui-ci se leva brusquement pour se diriger vers le punching-ball qu'il martela de coup pendant plusieurs minutes.

.

Will le regardait faire, et son cerveau travaillait à plein régime. Et avec les questions qu'avait soulevées Helen, s'il ne se calmait pas il serait bon pour une migraine carabinée. Mais ce fut la question qui le sorti de ses rêveries.

— Vous pensez quoi de la nouvelle ?

La question fut si abrupte, qu'elle le laissa sans voix quelques secondes. Puis, il comprit.

— Vous savez Henry, pour moi c'est juste une invitée avec qui je passe un peu de temps et à qui j'ai fait visiter le Sanctuaire. Alors, si vous voulez, je vous la laisse volontiers.

.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas si bien compris que ça son collègue, car quelques secondes plus tard il se retrouvait comme par magie debout, hors de la chambre dont la porte venait brusquement de se fermer.

**oooOÖOooo**

Elle s'était levée de bonne heure, dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui parler – si les dires de Will étaient exacts, il se levait toujours le premier à l'aurore –.

Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Alors elle le suivit du regard : prendre le paquet de corn-flakes, puis la bouteille de lait, avant d'aller s'asseoir le plus loin possible d'elle et de commencer tranquillement son petit déjeuner sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Alors, elle se leva et s'assit devant lui. Elle du toutefois se racler la gorge avant qu'il ne remarque sa présence. Puis elle attaqua sans préambule.

— Will est à moi !

Toutefois, le loup-garou n'eut pour seul réaction que de la regarder avant de continuer son petit déjeuner.

— Tu as entendu ? Will est à moi ! Et ce n'est pas parce tu es un petit minet en chaleur que je vais te laisser la place ! Tu comprends ?

Qu'avait-elle à parler de lui comme un minet ? Et en chaleur en plus ? Il était plus vieux qu'elle et il était hors de question qu'il se fasse rabattre le clapet par une petite idiote comme elle. Mais avant qu'il ne réplique, elle continua sur la lancé :

— Tu n'es qu'un petit louveteau mon grand. Alors tu vas gentiment t'écraser et me laisser la place … sinon je te promets que tu vas le regretter !

Là, par contre s'en était trop ! Alors il sauta de sur sa chaise, et s'apprêta à attaquer quand Bigfoot entra dans la cuisine.

— Il y a un problème, Henry ?

**oooOÖOooo**

Okay, si elle voulait la guerre elle l'aurait. Et il en profiterait pour lui montrer qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle.

Elle n'était décidément pas digne du Docteur, et il le protégerait de cette perfide et ignoble sorcière !

Il était prêt à tout pour protéger la vertu1 de son ami !

**oooOÖOooo**

Elle suivait tout. Elle voulait savoir et pouvoir agir en conséquence. Et puis, cela lui permettrait d'avancer sur ses recherches sur les loups-garous.

Mais cela l'inquiétait tout de même. Henry n'était plus vraiment lui-même et laissait un peu trop resurgir la bête qui était en lui. Elle allait devoir lui montrer comment contrôler ses émotions et emprisonner la violence qui était en lui.

Et puis, il était maintenant trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Primo, elle avait fait une promesse à un ami – de s'occuper de sa protégée –. Et secundo, la quantité de phéromones sexuels d'Henry dans son dernier bilan sanguin était déjà à son maximum …

Elle allait devoir le tenir à l'œil … Un jeune loup-garou faisant sa puberté passe encore, mais retenir un homme mûr et perdu était une autre paire de manche !

Elle soupira. C'est toujours difficile de voir ses enfants grandir, et devenir adulte. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment subit la crise d'adolescence d'Henry. Elle s'était limitée à quelques boutons et petites crises sans gravité par-ci par-là, mais jamais de problèmes vraiment importants.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle se dit que tout compte fait que cette expérience ne pourra que lui fait le plus grand bien … Et peut-être même a contrôler son loup.

.

Mais elle eut aussi un mouvement de compassion envers ce pauvre Will - oui, une mère sent toujours ces choses - qui était pris au milieu de ce triangle pour le moins phénoménal.

* * *

*1 : Celle-là elle est pour toi Pystash ^^

* * *

Et hop un chapitre de plus. Alors, verdict ?

Sinon, je tiens à vous signaler que le chapitre suivant, risque d'arriver avec un peu de retard (déjà que celui là n'arrive pas très tôt :s)

En tout cas, rendez vous prochainement pour le prochain chapitre intitulé : Jalousie


	5. Jalousie

**Pairing :** Helen Magnus/John Druitt (du ship pour ce chapitre !) et Will Zimmerman/Henry Foss

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship/Aventure / **SLASH**

**Disclaimer : **Sanctuary et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sanctuary est la propriété de Damian Kindler et la Media 3 stage.

**Spoiler :** Saison 1/2. Aucune révélation particulière sur l'histoire.

**Résumé : **Comment réagirait Henry face à la présence d'une des ses congénères sur son territoire ? Et surtout si celle-ci se mettait à faire du gringue à Will ...

**Note :**

Ceci est un **slash** (raiting T) ! Donc **homophobes** s'abstenir.

**Note 2 :** Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le retard (* se met à genoux pour supplier votre pardon *)

Et sinon, un grand merci à ceux qui ont posté une review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ;) Sinon, je n'ai pas réellement d'excuse pour le retard si ce n'est avoir été cloué au lit quelques jours et des études ... stressantes XD. Mais bon, me voici avec le chapitre 5 (et un chapitre 6 ou j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche ! (Mais les 7,8,9 12 sont bouclés ^^)

Oh, et normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde ... mais si je vous ait oublié, merci de me laisser un petit mot d'engueulade ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 05 – Jalousie**

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : Magnus accueille une jeune femme loup-garou qui se montre bien entreprenante envers le docteur Zimmerman. Mettant par la même occasion Henry dans tous ses états. Après une confrontation directe entre les deux loups-garous, la guerre est déclarée._

* * *

Magnus allait lui payer ! Il lui en ferait bouffer des dossiers ! Un humano-élémentaire électrique par là, des fées des bois, un schizophrène auto inflammable par ici … Il en avait ras-le-bol de tout ce travail.

Il soupira en ouvrant un énième dossier.

Il avait besoin d'une seule chose : un bon verre … et de la compagnie.

Ou était donc Gabrielle ? Il l'avait vu parler toute la journée avec Kate et quelques autres femmes du Sanctuaire. Mais elle s'était bien vite éclipsée, le délaissant totalement. Les femmes étaient bien cruelles !

Mais en même temps, c'était un bien pour un mal … il devait s'occuper de ces dossiers, et la présence de la jeune femme ne l'encourageait guère à travailler comme il le devrait.

18h29. Cela faisait déjà plus de 4 heures qu'il était en train d'étudier ces fichus rapports.

La mort dans l'âme, il s'y replongea.

.

**oooOÖOooo**

.**  
**

— L'Alaska n'était vraiment pas ma destination de prédilection. Alors, y aller pour du repérage je suis d'accord, mais pour plusieurs jours, hors de question. Qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un d'autre !

Il soupira. John n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il appelait un modèle de retenue. Il est vrai de depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient – les Cinq –, il était devenue l'un des plus grand sérial-killer de tout les temps.

_Il est évident qu'il à du avoir des problèmes étant jeune ! Pourquoi diable, était-il devenu ce Jack l'éventreur ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait comme tous les enfants de son âge en restant un simple céréale-killer __**(1)**__ ?_

Il rigola de sa propre blague, sous le regard perçant de son vis-à-vis. Oh non John, tu ne m'auras pas avec ce regard. _Céréale-killer. Ah Ah Ah ! _

— Finalement, le vin à peut-être un effet sur moi … souffla-t-il, faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il clôturait le débat.

— Sacré vampire ! Fût la seule réponse qu'il reçu.

.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, Tesla souri de tous crocs en voyant le pauvre Zimmerman avachi sur son bureau.

— Alors Doc, on rêvasse ?

Ce dernier releva la tête et soupira en voyant arriver les deux hommes. Tesla aimait bien le dernier protégé de Magnus. Il était prêt à tout, intrépide, expérimenté, avec pas mal de connaissance, juste et il tenait assez bien l'alcool.

D'un pas assuré il s'avança vers sa petite réserve personnelle et pris une bonne bouteille de rouge ainsi que deux verres.

— Ca vous fera du bien, Doc !

.

**oooOÖOooo**

.

Ils étaient tous les trois avachis sur le divan à parler de tout et de rien. Une vraie discussion de mec, à l'exception des filles …. Ce que ne manqua d'évoquer le très adroit John.

— Oh Will ! J'ai repéré une petite beauté pas plus tôt que ce matin. Je te jure qu'elle est tout à fait charmante !

Il est vrai que le Sanctuaire grouillait de jolis corps en tout genre. Il fallait chaussure à son pied après tout … alors ici on pouvait trouver tous les modèles les plus farfelus. Lui-même n'aurait pas rechigné à goûter quelques uns … Oh maintenant il était tout excité !

— Tu l'aurais vu se trémousser, agitant son petit cul bien ferme devant mes yeux ! Mouahhh, si j'avais le même âge … J'te jure ! Une vraie bombe !

.

**oooOÖOooo**

.

Quelqu'un approchait. Il pouvait le sentir, et ce parfum il ne le connaissait pas … encore. Une femme. Un chien ? Intrigué, il tourna la tête en voyant entrer une femme plutôt jolie aux longs cheveux blonds et au visage des plus fin. Une bien jolie demoiselle.

Et à en voir la tête du Docteur Zimmerman, il était du même avis.

— Gabrielllllllllleeee ! Scanda-t-il en la regardant s'approcher.

Alors comme ça, elle répondait au doux nom de Gabrielle ? Jolie.

Mais il reporta bien vite son attention sur une autre personne. En effet, son odeur avait changé. Il le regarda d'ailleurs intrigué … depuis quand John se mettait-il dans des états pareils pour une telle créature aussi insignifiante ?

Mais le plus surprenant peut-être fut quand ce dernier s'adressa à la dite Gabrielle

— Ma très cher, enchanté de vous connaître. John Druitt, votre humble serviteur.

Elle rougissait. Un point pour lui, il ne manquait plus … en fait non. Il lui sortait aussi le coup du baise main.

— Je me dois de saluer une telle demoiselle que vous.

De nouvelles odeurs. De la gène. Elle était gênée d'autant d'attention ? Il en avait connu qui auraient fondu sur place pour moins que ça.

En même temps, lui n'avait même pas besoin de parler pour rendre chose toutes les créatures autour de lui. Le charme et la prestance naturelle !

En sentant bien, il y avait aussi une autre odeur … de plus en plus forte depuis que le John en question avait laissé entendre que c'était la demoiselle dont-il parlait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Cette odeur était bien de la jalousie ! Oh oui, le spectacle risquait d'être amusant.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que John ne remarquait rien. Lui avec son intelligence hors norme, et ses sens fantastiques avait déjà repéré ce qu'il y avait à voir : les mains jointes, les regards complices, et ses yeux électriques …

Will et Gabrielle ! Incongru, mais fascinant !

S'installant plus confortablement sur son siège, il se versa un nouveau verre qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Lèvres qui dessinèrent un sourire en entendant des voix bien connues..

— Vous savez très chère, si j'étais de votre âge, je vous aurais déjà fait la cour.

AIE ! Il n'aurait peut-être pas du dire ça … Le spectacle allait vraiment être plaisant à regarder !

.

— De son âge tu dis ? Comment oses-tu lui faire la cour ?

Il aurait sans doute dû le prévenir … mais il était si rare de voir John se décomposer de la sorte. C'était si plaisant.

— Helen ! Demanda-t-il inquiet avant de lentement se retourner.

Il savait ce qu'il allait arriver : l'incompréhension dans un premier temps.

— Helen ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Puis ensuite, tout s'éclaircirait dans son esprit. Et il comprendrait alors ce qui allait lui tomber sur la tête et tenterait de se s'excuser. Il ne fallait pas jouer avec elle … et encore moins avec son âge !

— Mon poussin ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

.

Délicieux ! Ce vin était tout bonnement une merveille. Ou alors était-ce le spectacle qui ce jouait devant ces yeux ?

— Ce que je crois ? Ce que je crois ? Tu oses me demander ça ?

— Mais ma belle ! Je ne faisais que discuter ! Ne te méprend pas !

— Discuter ? Discuter ? Tesla ! Enlève ce sourire stupide de ton visage tout de suite ! Et quant à toi, la prochaine fois que tu me fais une sérénade, je te tue !

A voir l'air perplexe de John, il n'avait pas l'air de tout saisir. Il aurait peut-être du après tout … Lentement, il se leva de son siège pour s'approcher de son futur défunt ami avant de lui révéler l'affreuse vérité.

— John ! « _Vous savez très chère, si j'étais de votre âge, je vous aurais déjà fait la cour_ », Imita-t-il en insistant bien sur le mot « âge ».

Puis, il reparti vers le fond de la pièce se resservir un verre de vin.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas du gâcher son spectacle … mais il devait pour le bien commun lui sauver la vie. Après tout, s'il ne réalisait pas tout de suite – et à voir son air contrit, il l'avait fait – qu'il avait évoqué l'âge d'Helen en public … il pouvait faire une croix – façon de parler – sur la vie.

.

**oooOÖOooo**

.

Magnus venait de partir avec un John tout penaud sur ses talons. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être forts attrayants.

A leur actuelle, ne restait plus que Gabrielle, Will et l'incontournable lui-même … A bien y sentir, il y avait aussi une autre personne encore dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Tournant la tête, il s'extasia devant le cocktail qui lui arrivait aux narines. _Amour, passion, haine, jalousie, puissance, faiblesse, pensées, jambon … Jambon ?_ Inspirant une nouvelle fois, il analysa de nouveau les odeurs._ Oui, jambon ! Bizarre !_

_Oh !_ Tesla venait de comprendre, et à voir l'air haineux de l'informaticien en voyant le jeune couple se bécoter non loin de là … il ne fallait pas être un génie – ce qu'il était bien sûr – pour additionner « un » et « un ».

_Que la jalousie est bonne ! Si puissante, si émouvante !_ Il aimait la jalousie, elle promettait à chaque fois un spectacle des plus attrayants !

— Oh ! Il n'y a plus de vin !

.

**oooOÖOooo**

.

Bigfoot ne savais pas quoi faire. Il avait vu Henry remontrer très tôt dans la soirée pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Jamais Henry ne faisait ça !

Henry était toujours le dernier couché !

Alors, il monta à l'étage pour aller voir si son ami avait besoin de quelque chose.

Doucement il toqua à la porte.

— Henry ? Vous êtes là ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse malgré toutes ses tentatives.

Soit ! Henry ne voulait pas parler. Mais Henry avait besoin de manger, et il ne disait jamais non à un bon repas !

.

Il était revenu quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard avec un plateau repas. Il lui avait préparé un bon steak comme il les aimait – l'odeur de la cuisson aurait dû le faire descendre ! –, et un sandwich au cas où il laisserait refroidir son plat. Il avait aussi fait un bon chocolat chaud. Henry aimait. Il lui en demandait toujours !

Alors il tapa de nouveau contre la porte de chêne.

— Henry ? S'il vous plait ! Je vous ai fait à manger !

Il recommença encore une fois, sans obtenir plus de réponse.

— Henry ? Vous savez que si vous voulez parler je suis là …

Alors, il posa le plateau sur la petite table en face de la porte.

— Je laisse tout ici Henry. SI vous avez faim.

.

**oooOÖOooo**

.

Il fallait qu'elle se fasse belle aujourd'hui, car elle sortait avec Gabrielle … et pour une journée entre filles, il fallait qu'elle soit resplendissante – tradition oblige –.

Se regardant dans le miroir, elle se trouva plutôt satisfaite du résultat.

_Bon, les cheveux, c'est fait !_

Les ongles aussi …

Le maquillage c'est OK.

Le parfum, c'est bon aussi !

Il ne restait que le plus dur … s'habiller.

.

Gabrielle attendait depuis une bonne demi-heure, assise sur le lit de Kate. Décidément, elle en mettait du temps !

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu passe autant de temps dans cette satanée salle de bain ! Lança-elle.

Elle ne reçu en échange qu'un soupire, avant que son amie ne daigne sortir de la dite salle de bain pour s'avancer vers son placard.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! C'est … C'est le centre commercial !

Elle devait venir d'une autre planète … car là, elle ne suivait pas le rapport …

— Tu ne vois pas ? Centre commercial ? Magasins ? Shopping ? Monde ?

Apparemment elle attendait une réponse de sa part. Mais non, elle ne voyait pas le rapport.

— Et si je dis … Homme ? Séduction ? Amour ?

Là elle comprenait ! Alors elle lui répondit avec un sourire éclatant et moqueur.

— Oh c'est bon toi ! Lui cracha-elle en lui balançant un oreiller dans la tête. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as trouvé la perle rare, qu'il ne faut pas que je cherche moi !

.

**oooOÖOooo**

.

Henry déambulait les mains dans les poches, plus qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas le goût à grand-chose aujourd'hui. Peut-être pourrait-il aller voir Kate ? Il avait besoin de parler un peu, et il savait qu'elle adorait parler de tout et de rien.

Si seulement il s'était fait quelques amis à l'extérieur ! Mais non, la vie au Sanctuaire était bien trop prenante, et il ne retrouvait pas cette aventure qu'il avait ici avec les normaux. Et il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul à l'extérieur pour se saouler à travers les bars de la ville.

Alors quand il arriva devant la chambre de Kate, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en la voyant ouvrir la porte avant même qu'il ne tape.

— Salut Henry !

Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il se sentait un peu bête … il n'avait jamais été vraiment proche d'elle et il ne savait pas comment se comporter.

— Tu voulais me parler ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle voyait bien que quelque chose clochait, mais s'il ne disait rien elle ne devinerait jamais. Mais avant qu'elle n'obtienne une réponse, Gabrielle ne manifesta.

— Yep ! On va se faire une soirée pour parler de mon beau Will ! lui cracha-t-elle presque vennimeusement.

Là, elle vit Henry se refermer complètement.

— On partait faire une virée entre fille … lui répéta-elle, presque en s'excusant.

— Oh ! Bah … ce n'est pas grave … je repasserais …

Désolée, elle regarda le grand brun partir en traînant les pieds vers là ou il était venu. Puis, elle se retourna vers la fautive pour la fusiller du regard.

— Bah quoi ? J'peux pas le piffrer celui-là !

* * *

[1] _Je suis sincèrement et profondément désolé pour ce jeu de mots des plus douteux. Mais j'ai promis de le placer au moins une fois :S_

* * *

_Bon, voila ^^ Le chapitre est bouclé :p_

_Les filles complotes, les garçons se sentent seul ... donc, du remue ménage dans le chapitre suivant ^^_

_J'attends vos réactions avec impatience :D_

_Aller, rdv très bientôt pour le prochaine chapitre intitulé Une soirée entre nous.  
_


	6. La soirée

**Pairing :** OC/Will Zimmerman/Henry Foss et peut être du Helen Magnus/John Druitt

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship/Aventure / **SLASH**

**Disclaimer : **Sanctuary et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sanctuary est la propriété de Damian Kindler et la Media 3 stage.

**Spoiler :** Saison 1/2. Aucune révélation particulière sur l'histoire.

**Résumé : **Comment réagirait Henry face à la présence d'une des ses congénères sur son territoire ? Et surtout si celle-ci se mettait à faire du gringue à Will ...

**Note :**

Ceci est un **slash** (raiting T) ! Donc **homophobes** s'abstenir.

**Note 2 :** * soupire *

Je suis sincèrement désolé ! Croyez moi, du fond de mon cœur.

Moi qui voulait poster un chapitre par semaine ... c'est loupé ! Mais bon, "quelle excuse ?" allez vous me dire pour cette attente ? Maladie ? Ordinateur cassé ? École ? Que né-ni ... je reste dans le classique.

Tout simplement l'éternel démotivation de la page blanche (à cause d'un chapitre parmi ceux que j'ai d'avance -_- Pour vous dire comme c'est rageant) suivit d'une démotivation ... tout court :s

Mais bon, me revoilà, plus beau et plus fort que jamais ! Enfin, j'espère ! Sinon, je compte sur vous pour me tirer les oreilles (je fais confiance à votre imagination, mais ne soyez pas trop cruel(le)s ... pour avoir les autres chapitres ^^)

Bon, sinon, pour me faire pardonner ... un chapitre remanié, rallongé, et bouclé. D'ailleurs, une autre bonne nouvelle : les chapitres 7, 8, 9 sont bouclés ; les chapitres 11 et 13 à peaufiner ;)

**Edit **: Désolé ! En plus du retard, je réédite le chapitre ... (histoire de mettre le bon ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 06 – La soirée**

* * *

Résumé des chapitres précédents : _Magnus accueille une jeune femme loup-garou qui se montre bien entreprenante envers le docteur Zimmerman. Mettant par la même occasion Henry dans tous ses états. Après une confrontation directe entre les deux loups-garous, la guerre est déclarée au grand damne des spectateurs qui se jettent dans la gueule des loups._

* * *

La tête sur ses genoux, une main caressant doucement ses cheveux et des paroles douces et réconfortantes délicatement murmurées.

C'était le paradis.

Le même paradis, ou alors ce même sentiment de plénitude que l'on éprouvait dans les bras de sa mère.

Et non, Henry ne se sentait pas trop vieux pour ce genre de chose. D'ailleurs Magnus ne l'était-elle pas aussi avec ses quelques siècles ?

.

Elle avait frappé à la porte une heure auparavant avant de s'assoir en silence sur le bord du lit. Il n'avait fait aucun geste, sinon de plonger son regard dans les yeux de son Docteur. Après quelques minutes il s'était résigné et s'était rapproché afin de poser sa tête sur les genoux de sa « maman ».

« Mère ». Il ne l'appelait jamais de la sorte. Il se gardant ce petit surnom que quand ils étaient seuls et sûr de ne pas être dérangés.

— Tu ronronnes Henry. Dit le docteur Magnus avec un léger sourire, en ébouriffant légèrement sa tignasse.

Ce fut au tour d'Henry de sourire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris un peu de bon temps, voir juste se relaxer. Et ici, dans ses bras il se sentait en sécurité à l'abri du monde qui l'oppressait un peu plus tous les jours.

— Je sais … maman, souffla t-il presque timidement.

.

« Maman » … Il ne l'appelait comme ça que très rarement – trop rarement –. Jamais elle ne lui avait demandé de l'appeler comme ça, mais il l'avait fait de lui-même après de longues années. Elle avait réussi à dompter la bête en lui, à amadouer ce loup qui cherchait désespérément à retrouver son ancienne vie, ses anciens parents, et ses instincts grégaires.

Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre comme avant, dans ce monde de férocité et de sauvagerie des Loups-garous qui avaient entre autre supprimé sa meute. Elle l'avait sauvé juste à temps d'une mort certaine et accueillit avec un toit sûr et réconfortant : un nouveau chez lui. Elle lui avait simplement demandé, en contrepartie, de grandir et de devenir l'homme qu'il voudrait être, sans aucune restriction, et en gardant à l'esprit qu'une porte vers l'extérieur qui lui serait toujours grande ouverte.

Puis avec les années, le petit Henry qui courrait à travers tout le sanctuaire au grand damne – et même parfois pour la plus grande joie – des habitants, faisant les quartes cents coups, s'était assagi pour devenir un élève model. Brillant dans ses études il avait décroché de nombreux diplômes et s'était découvert une passion pour l'informatique et les réseaux.

Si bien qu'un jour ou elle était rentré de mission elle avait été surprise de ne plus pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Elle avait dû ameuter le sanctuaire de Londres pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Finalement, penaud le jeune Henry – du haut de ses 19 ans – lui avait ouvert la porte. Il avait refait tous les systèmes de sécurités et ne l'attendait pas avant une bonne journée.

Le bon vieux temps !

.

— Doc ?

Helen sursauta. Plongée dans mes souvenirs elle en avait oublié le principal concerné, qui la regardait d'ailleurs avec une certaine lueur de malice.

— Je suis désolé, j'étais plongé dans mes souvenirs. Lui répondit-elle, avec un sourire complice.

Puis après quelques instants d'un silence confortable, il avait soupiré avant de se lancer.

— J'ai peur Doc !

Elle lui sourie de nouveau. Elle le savait, et c'était compréhensible. Mais elle ne devait pas le brusquer et le laisser trouver les réponses par lui-même.

— Je sais Henry. Et cela est tout à fait normal.

Relevant la tête, il la questionnât du regard. Qu'est-ce qui était normal dans son état actuel ?

— Doc ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Je n'arrive plus à dormir ou à me concentrer. Je passe mes journées et mes nuits à ruminer et à combattre cette monstruosité qui est en moi. J'ai même peur de sortir de cette chambre. J'ai peur du mal que je pourrais faire autour de moi …

Helen soupira. Le travail allait être long et fastidieux, mais foi d'Helen Magnus, elle y arriverait.

— Henry. N'ait pas peur. Concentre-toi bien, fait le vide autour de toi comme je te l'ai appris et tu garderas le contrôle du loup.

— C'est facile à dire ! Mais même ça je n'y arrive plus !

Evoquer ce point devait être particulièrement stressant pour Henry vu comment son corps entier venait de se tendre. Elle pouvait voir d'ici tout le stress et l'anxiété qui émanait littéralement de son corps.

— J'en arrive même à marquer mon territoire ! Souffla-t-il très doucement dans un état proche de la gène.

Mais cet aveu soudain venait de déclencher un fou rire. Elle essaya de se montrer discrète, mais la position du jeune Loup-garou sur ses genoux ne rendait pas la tâche facile.

Oh oui, elle l'avait sût. Henry s'était mis dans la tête de maquer son territoire à travers tout le Sanctuaire. De nombreux meubles portaient encore des traces de griffures et de nombreuses tapisseries portaient encore cette odeur si caractéristique de musc d'alpha male. Il avait même été jusqu'à uriner à travers les quarte coins du jardin et tout autour du bâtiment.

Alors quand il la réprimanda de se moquer de lui, elle ne put contenir plus longtemps son fou rire et fut bien vite accompagné.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, ayant repris leur calme qu'ils continuèrent leur conversation.

— Sors, profite de cette belle journée. Vide-toi l'esprit et pense à autre chose.

Pour toute réponse il secoua vigoureusement la tête faisant soupirer Helen. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus profond.

— Tu as peur de nous blesser ?

Aucune réponse. Elle avait du viser juste.

— Tu as peur de me blesser ?

Il secoua de nouveau la tête. Si ce n'était pas elle, alors pour qui était pointée cette peur irrationnelle ?

— Tu sais, tu ne nous ferras pas de mal. Je sais que tu peux contrôler le loup qui est en toi. Et je sais aussi que si cela venait à dégénérer, tu ne nous blesseras jamais. Ni lui, ni moi.

Il s'était de nouveau tendu, confirmant alors les suspicions d'Helen. Oui il s'inquiétait bien pour une personne en particulier et apparemment elle avait visé juste.

— Et puis, je sais comment cela doit être dur depuis l'arrivée de la jeune Gabrielle.

— J'aime pas cette fille ! C'est tout ! J'arrive pas à la sentir ! C'est …. Viscéral !

Helen tapota gentiment la tête de son protégé. Cela remontait à bien longtemps déjà la dernière fois qu'elle avait – personnellement – vécu la même chose.

— Henry … Et je présume qu'avec Will dans l'équation cela doit être encore plus dur, non ?

Se relevant brusquement, il lui fit part dans son simple regard de toute son incompréhension.

— Que vient faire Wil ici ?

.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, quelqu'un tapa à la porte.

— Il semble que je sois sauvé. Commença-t-elle en se relevant avant d'aller ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

— Hey ! Ne filez pas comme ça ! Doc !

Ouvrant la porte, elle esquissa un sourire en voyant qui se tenait là.

— Tiens, en parlant du loup … bon, je vous laisse messieurs.

Puis, elle s'effaça pour se rendre dans ses propres quartiers.

.

Se posant contre l'embrasure de la porte Will lança par curiosité un :

— Alors, comme ça on parlait de moi ?

.

**oooOÖOooo**

.

Ils étaient restés quelques minutes dans la même position. Le premier dans son lit, le deuxième contre la porte à attendre une réaction de l'autre. Ce fut Henry qui daigna faire le premier pas.

— Alors Will, que venez vous faire ici ?

Le psychologue esquissa un sourire à entendre le ton scinque de son ami. Quelque chose le tracassait, et il savait exactement quoi faire dans ce cas là.

— Je venais vous proposer une soirée entre mec. Ca vous dit ? Les filles sont parties de leur coté faire les magasins … Et je me disais que ca faisait bien longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passé un peu de temps rien que tous les deux.

Les mains dans les poches, et encore accoudé contre la porte Will attendis patiemment la réponse de son ami. Mais à voir son visage exprimé la joie puis la colère il se senti un peu perdu. Pourquoi une simple proposition comme cella là pouvait le faire sentir hors de lui ?

— Pas question que je sorte ! lança-t-il, une sourde colère prenant possession de son corps

Puis, comme pour clore la conversation il lui tourna le dos et se recoucha. Et entendant le soupire résigné du Docteur, il se décontracta. _Non, il n'était pas question que je sois le bouche-trou de l'autre garce !_

.

**oooOÖOooo**

.

Le centre commercial était magnifique en cette période de fin Novembre. Doucement, la ville avait commencé à installer les décorations de Noël, et tous les jours la ville prenait un peu plus de couleurs et de lumières.

— C'est ta première sortie en ville ici, non ? Demanda Kate.

Elle due reposer la question une nouvelle fois avant d'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention. Et à en voir son air enjouée, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que la ville venait de charmer la jeune Australienne.

— Oui ! Mais si j'avais su, je serai sortie plus tôt !

Puis, après quelques minutes d'émerveillement supplémentaire, Kate demanda finalement :

— Alors, quoi de prévu pour ce soir ?

— Je ne sais pas … une virée au centre commercial ? On enchaine avec un petit café puis un ciné ?

.

**oooOÖOooo**

.

Je m'avance de nouveau d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne m'enverra pas paitre comme tout à l'heure. Mais je sais de source **sûre** – merci Big Guy – qu'il serait prêt à tout pour du chocolat … Alors armé de mon pack de bière, du plateau de sandwich et autre biscuits salés, ainsi que de mon arme secrète je me prépare à taper à sa porte.

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. Me voila à attendre une réponse qui tarde à venir … Il à certainement dû me sentir arriver. D'accord ! Plan B !

Je pose mon plateau sur la petite table à proximité et sort la tablette de chocolat.

Ce que je fais est mesquin, je le sais … mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Alors, doucement je déballe la plaquette. Mais je sais que j'ai gagné au moment même ou j'entends du mouvement derrière la porte.

Et c'est avec un air de satisfaction que je mords à pleine dent dans la plaque de chocolat.

.

**oooOÖOooo**

.

Il est parti. Loin. Très loin. Je peux enfin me détendre.

Je refuse d'être le bouche-trou de l'autre garce, être celui que l'on vient voir quand il n'y a rien à faire, celui qu'on côtoie par pitié.

Et sentir son odeur sur lui. Je n'y arrive pas. Qu'elle idée avait Helen derrière la tête quand elle a accepté d'héberger l'Australienne ? Ne savait-elle pas que la cohabitation entre loups-garous peut être très difficile ?

Alors je me réinstalle confortablement entre mes draps, jetant un œil aux multiples écrans de surveillances disséminés dans ma chambre. Après tout, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire si ce n'est surveiller le sanctuaire, non ?

Mais il ne faut pas bien longtemps avant de l'entendre revenir … En ces périodes de pleine lune mes sens sont en éveilles et je suis quasiment capable de sentir ou d'entendre tout ce qui ce passe au Sanctuaire. Et je reconnaîtrais cette démarche entre mille. Et maintenant je peux discerner son odeur ainsi que celle de nourriture.

Je soupire en voyant les efforts du Docteur Zimmerman pour ma personne. Apparemment, soit il tient vraiment à sa fichue soirée, soit il se sent vraiment seul. Et même si par satisfaction personnelle je pencherais plus pour la première, je ne dois pas me sortir de la tête qu'il n'est là que parce que l'Autre n'est pas là.

Ca y est ! Il est devant la porte. Mais je dois me faire violence ! Il est là, à cause d l'autre. A cause de l'autre … à cause de l'autre.

Mais le traitre à apporter du chocolat … Comment pourrais-je résister maintenant ?

.

**oooOÖOooo**

.

Kate souriait.

Gabrielle était décidément comme une petite fille dans un magasin de jouet. A voir son air joyeux et émerveillé, et à la voir courir de magasin en magasin revigorait les sens.

Elles avaient fait de nombreux magasins, en commençant par quelques boutiques de fringues. Kate n'était pas une accro de vêtements, mais il fallait parfois savoir se faire coquette. Et comme elle s'en doutait, le sujet garçon finirait bien par tomber.

Mais pour l'heure, son amie se contentait de flâner d'allée en allée, et de magasins en magasins.

— Tu as déjà acheté tes cadeaux de noël ? Demanda la plus jeune en contemplant une boule de neige représentant la ville.

— Quelques-uns, mais il m'en manque encore.

Passant par un rayon bricolage, Gabrielle se retourna vivement.

— Dis moi, tu sais ce qu'aime Will ? Je n'ai du tout d'idée cadeau … Lançât-elle en contemplant une perceuse dernière génération.

Alors, les yeux brillant d'amusement elle lui répondit :

— Je ne connais pas vraiment les goûts de Will, mais je doute que ce soit un grand manuel …

.

**oooOÖOooo**

.

Henry s'était laissé faire. Il avait ouvert la porte avant de retourner bouder dans son lit. Prudemment, Will était rentré.

D'un air hésitant il avait attendu sur le pas de la porte une invitation plus concrète qui vint dans la soupire du loup-garou. Ce dernier fit une petite place dans son lit en se décalant, invitant ainsi le jeune Docteur à partager sa couche.

— Alors, quel est votre programme Doc ? Demanda Henry après quelques instants d'un silence tendu.

— Hum … je ne sais pas. Comme toutes les soirées entre mec je suppose.

— Et, c'est-à-dire ?

Intrigué d'une telle réponse, Will lui demanda silencieusement plus de détail.

— Hum … c'est que je n'ai jamais vraiment … fait de telles soirées … Vous savez, avec le sanctuaire … concéda-t-il à répondre, en se triturant les doits comme s'il était gêné d'un tel aveux.

S'il n'avait jamais fait de telle soirée, c'est qu'il n'était pas vraiment sorti dans le monde extérieur, et ne s'était pas fait d'ami.

— Ce n'est pas un crime Henry ! Vous allez voir, ça va se faire tout seul. Le programme est simple de toute façon : alcool, nourriture, télé, jeux … et le plus important … les filles !

Un léger voile traversa les yeux de son condisciple, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et lui lance avec un aire d'enfant gâté :

— Et chocolat ! Ajouta le vis-à-vis avec un sourire enjôleur en lui piquant la tablette qu'il avait encore dans les mains avant de mordre lui aussi à pleines dents.

— Et chocolat !

.

**oooOÖOooo**

.

Le rayon lingerie … enfin, plutôt le magasin de lingerie. Quand Kate l'avait poussé – Non ! Elle ne l'avait pas tiré ni supplié de la suivre – dans ce magasin, elle était affreusement gênée. Mais après plusieurs minutes à déambuler à travers les rayons, elle se dit que finalement ce n'était pas si mal.

Il y avait là de quoi émoustiller tous les beaux mal de la planète !

.

Kate revint quelques instants les bras chargés de toutes sortes de vêtements tous plus affriolants les uns que les autres avant de se faire propulser dans une cabine d'essayage.

Elle ressorti quelques minutes plus tard, les joues rouges avec un dessus en dentelle noire des plus sexy. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle entendit le sifflement admiratif de sa nouvelle amie tandis que le rouge prenait de plus en plus d'importance sur ses pauvres pommettes qui n'avaient rien demandé.

— Pas mal du tout ! dit Kate. Tu risques d'en faire tomber plus d'un !

En retour elle lui renvoya l'un de ses plus beaux sourires avant d'aller essayer le prochain vêtement que lui avait sélectionné la brune.

.

**oooOÖOooo**

.**  
**

Il aimait être là, affalé au pied de son lit avec une bière à la main, et une manette de l'autre. Oh oui, il aimait ce moment si simple et convivial qu'il partageait avec son ami. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs allongé en travers du lit et ne cessait lui lancer des noms d'oiseaux tous plus affriolants les uns que les autres.

C'est avec un sourie sur les lèvres, après une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson qu'il lui souffla :

— On ne s'attaque pas au Geek de service, sans perdre quelques plumes Will !

— Et bien, vos plumes vous pouvez vous les mettre ou je pense !

— Serait-ce une proposition ? lança t'il pour le taquiner avant que le rouge ne viennent colorer ses joue en réalisant les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Il ne sut jamais si c'était l'effet de l'alcool ou tout simplement le sentiment de plénitude liée à la soirée… mais les mots qu'il venait de prononcer n'était clairement pas dans son habitude – et Will avait dû le remarquer, à voir son aire choqué –.

Préférant oublier ce moment de gène, il refixa son attention sur la partie en cour jusqu'à entendre de nouveau les grognements de son ami.

— Mauvais perdant ! Lui souffla-t-il.

.

**oooOÖOooo**

.

Regardant les affiches, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite les signaux que lui envoyait Gabrielle. Ce n'est que quand, agacée, elle lui tapa sur le bras qu'elle réagit en poussant une exclamation de surprise.

— Mais ca ne va pas ? Pourquoi taper aussi fort ?

— Ca fait cinq minutes que j'essaye d'attirer ton attention ! Dit Gabrielle, gênée de ne pas avoir su doser sa force de Loup-garou.

— Bref, regarde ! Continua-t-elle en désignant un groupe de garçon qui les fixaient.

Puis à l'aide de quelques habiles contractions Kate lâcha un « Pas mal » vis-à-vis d'un des hommes que son ami avait repéré.

— Je crois que tu rentreras seule ce soir Gabrielle.

— Hey ! Tu ne vas pas me planter la, quand même ?

Souriant à pleine dent, elle s'avança avec son amie vers le groupe de « viande fraiche à consommer d'urgence », mais elle fut surprise par la résistance qu'elle rencontra. Résigné, elle soupira avant de lui répondre :

— D'accord … mais ce n'est pas parce que tu as trouvé la perle rare, que moi, je suis au régime !

Puis, elle souri vers le groupe qui finalement faisait le premier pas.

— Bonjour, moi c'est Kate … et vous ?

.

**oooOÖOooo**

.

— Je déteste ce jeu !

A l'entente de ces quelques mots, Henry fut pris d'un fou rire – apparemment communicatif –. Il était indéniable que la soirée avait plutôt tournée en sa faveur, ne laissant gagner le pauvre Will que par pur chance.

Mais regardant le tableau des scores, il fronça les sourcils.

— Pourtant, je crois que vous avez gagné Doc' !

A vrai dire, il n'avait plus vraiment fait attention à la partie, trop absorbé par les dernières pensée qui l'avait assaillit quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais son ami dur lire dans son esprit quand il reposa lourdement sa manette sur le lit avant de se retourner complètement vers lui, allongé de tout son long tout en prenant appui sur son coude.

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps, et il sentait ses poils se hérisser lorsque Will ne faisait que respirer. Une position tentante, un corps alléchant et des odeurs entêtantes. Ne quittant pas du regard son ami Will, il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser promener ses yeux le long de la fine silhouette devant lui, caressant du regard ce corps fin et musclé qui ne demandait qu'a être dévorer … Il retint sa respiration, quand ses yeux remontèrent le long de ses jambes pour se perdre à la naissance de son ventre légèrement découvert, puis ce fut un léger gémissement qui sorti de ses lèvres quand il aperçu le col de sa chemise entrouverte.

_Oh mon dieu ! Ils étaient diablement proches … trop proches !_

Sorti de ses pensées par une voix chaude près de son oreille, il s'allongea bien à plat ventre pour cacher son embarrât en se tortillant légèrement afin de trouver une position plus confortable.

.

**oooOÖOooo**

.

— Allez-y ! Posez la votre question !

En voyant Henry distrait depuis quelques minutes, Will avait décidé d'abandonner la partie pour se concentrer sur ce qui perturbait son ami.

Celui-ci lui retourna un sourire crispé avant de se jeter finalement à l'eau.

— Pourquoi une telle soirée ?

_« Enfin »_ pensa Will. Il attendait cette question depuis qu'il était rentré, et il admirait la capacité d'Henry d'avoir fait abstraction de cette question depuis lors.

Et puis, à vrai dire, lui ne savait pas pourquoi il avait choisi de faire cette soirée. Ils étaient amis après tout, non ?

— Peut être que je m'ennuyais ? La monotonie du centre ? Ou bien quand j'ai eut le sentiment que vous avez eut besoin de parler ?

« Outch ». A voir la grimace qu'Henry de faire, ce n'était apparemment pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Mais celui-ci, contre toute attente attrapa le premier oreiller venu avant de se jeter sur lui.

— Will. Je ne suis pas un de vos patients ! Martela-il en ponctuant chaque mot par un coup d'oreiller alors qu'il venait de s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

Attrapant lui aussi une arme, ils se bagarrèrent dans des explosions de plumes et de rires avant de s'écrouler l'un sur l'autre, à bout de souffle mais le sourire sur les lèvres.

— Et puis, j'ose espérer que nous sommes ami Henry. Je vous apprécie, et j'ai franchement besoin d'autre chose que des collègues de travail dans ce monde étrange.

Il pu voir le sourire éclatant de son ami à l'entente de ses mots, sourire qu'il lui rendit.

— Moi aussi Will. Nous sommes amis.

Et puis, après tout … plus que des mots, il y a les actions.

.

* * *

_Alors ? Quel est le verdict ?_

_Ah, et sinon pour le prochain chapitre ... J'hésite encore ... que préférez vous ? Un chapitre ou Will et Gabrielle batifoles dans tous les coins ... ou un chapitre où Henry et Will ... * sourire sadique * ?_

_Et tapez moi (par pensée premièrement, puis par ordinateur interposé ensuite) si je me fait trop désiré ;)_


	7. Note

**Note de l'auteur - ce message sera remplacé par le chapitre 07**

Bonjour à tous ^^

Et non, ce n'est pas un chapitre ... enfin, pour l'instant :p

Si je poste cette note, c'est tout simplement pour vous parler de mon retard. Non, je ne vais pas ressortir mon discours des deux derniers chapitres car là, c'est tout simplement une masse de travail ... un peu trop importante. En effet, j'ai bientôt des concours (la semaine prochaine, puis dans deux semaines ^^). Alors l'écriture ...

Et pour tout vous dire, j'avais planifié les chapitres avec les épisodes ... et j'ai un peu zappé (je n'ai rattrapé mon retard qu'hier soir !).

**Promis, j'essaye de poster au plus vite (càd d'ici jeudi, ou dans une semaine et demie).**

(_Je compte sur vous pour me martyriser dans le cas contraire_)

* * *

Sinon, pour me faire pardonner je vous donne quelques titres de chapitres :  
- Chauds, chauds, les marrons chauds ! (chapitre 7 *siffle*),  
- Un début d'explication (vous vous doutez bien, que le chapitre précédent à mis le dawa dans la trame),  
- Quand je glisse entre tes doigts (ou comment être sadique avec nos deux zamoureux),  
- Chaud, chaud, le chocolat chaud ... (ou comment, encore et toujours enfoncer le clou)

Bon, je n'en dis pas plus ... déjà que là certains vont me traiter de sadique ...

Avancée : 10 chapitres bouclés, 3 chapitres terminés (donc 13) sur les 19 prévus.

Sinon, quoi de prévu dans le prochain chapitre ?  
Hum ... du Henry/Will ? Ça vous dit ?

* * *

_La vie suivait tout doucement son court au Sanctuaire. Les papillons et les cochons ailés butinaient les fleurs, les dryades – ou tout au moins des organismes pluricellulaires aussi complexes que l'homme et animés d'une conscience propre, qui se bâtait avec force et hargne au nom de la nature - chantonnaient en l'honneur de l'été perdu, et tous les pensionnaires se sentaient dans l'ensemble en assez bonne forme pour un fin de Septembre._

**_oooOÖOooo_**

_Will Zimmerman, psychologue et profiler judiciaire quant à lui sifflotait en arpentant les couloirs du Centre. Que la vie était belle ! _

**_oooOÖOooo_**

_Contre toute attente, il fut accueillit avec une série de grognement et fut pratiquement mit dehors par son homologue. Déconcerté, il avait bien tenté d'avoir une explication rationnelle sur son comportement, mais son ami n'avait rien voulu filtrer._  
_Alors, d'un pas résigné, il reparti vers l'ascenseur avant de faire demi tour et de revenir à la charge persuadé que la ténacité l'emporterait._  
_— Henry ! Il faut qu'on parle ! _  
_— Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas quand que dis « Dehors ! » ? Hein ?_

_****__oooOÖOooo_

_La gourmandise. L'impatience et l'envie de toujours découvrir de nouveaux plaisirs et de se noyer dans des sensations si exquises, si tentatrices._

_– Regarde … et … apprend._  
_Quelques mots anodins prononcés avec tant de puissance dans la voix que Will ne put faire autrement que de soupirer. L'excitation était à son comble. Il se sentait si étroit qu'il se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas exploser, là, maintenant. Et ces quelques mots avaient bien faillit le conduire à sa perte._

_La luxure. Le plaisir qu'ils allaient découvrir._

* * *

Ah, et autre chose ... (encore pour me faire pardonner) Si vous voulez voir des choses particulières dans l'histoire (un HS, un Bonus, une relation/réaction) proposez moi et j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux ;)

**Note de l'auteur - ce message sera remplacé par le chapitre 07 **


End file.
